dream come true
by malexforever7
Summary: alex is detirmened to get mason back. and for once school actually helps her!
1. Chapter 1

The malex sieries book 1 :dream come true:chapter 1:the dream

Disclaimer:I don't own wowp or anything else related to this story.

Set after wizards vs. werewolfs.

Alex p.o.v

I was ninty-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming.

First ,juiliet was juiliet.

The last time we saw her, she was 2,000 years old and hobbled of into the forest never to be seen again.

So that was solid evidence toward the dream theory.

Second mason was there to,but not a full wolf.

Okay ,so by now I was positive it was a dream.

Who cared,mason was there.

But before I could get to happy.

I started to wonder why I was even dreaming about this.

Could it in any way be connected to real life?

No,that was a wolf and juiliets old.i just have to accept it.

Then,much to my annoyance I was awaken by my older brother Justin.

"alex" he said,shaking me awake.

"what" I snapped.

"were gonna be late for school"

"oh no I was supposed to pick up harper"

I hurried to get ready and when I came downstairs,mom was ready to take us to school.

"come on kids get in the car"she said.

"no thanks,ill take my own way"

"no you will not"

"really ,lets talk about it"

and with that I was gone.

When I got there I called harper.

"hello"she said.

"hi its alex,you ready"

"yeah"

"ok,transport harper tribeca prep"

"ow,alex you know I hate that"

then the bell rang.

Science was my first class so I planned on sleeping through it.

Until the teacher said something interesting.

Very interesting.


	2. the cure

The malex series book 1:chapter 2:the cure

Disclaimer:I don't own wowp or any thing else related to this story.

**Hello,this is malexforever7 ,this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction .i want to give a special thanks to Joanafilipa–black-potter for giving me my first review ever!all of you guys rock!**

"hello class" said.

"good morning " the class mumbled,almost incoherently.

"now class im sure you've heard the myth that if a vampire bites a werewolf it turns into a full wolf."

'_ugh another reminder_' I thought.

"but there is a cure"she said.

After that I immediately paid there was a way too save mason,I would find it. I was seriously getting annoyed with constantly looking through spell books and all of them saying the same thing._no known cure._

I watched intently as she poured a bunch of different liquids into a container.

"okay,its finished,Alex Russo,you will keep this one."

"omg! Thank you!"

before she could answer the bell rang again.

This was gonna be a long day.


	3. search and rescue

The malex series book one:dream come true:chapter 3:search and rescue

I tried. I honestly did,but after a few minutes I couldn't take it any more.

So,I flashed myself home.

"alex!what are you doing here!"dad asked.

"theres a cure!"I screamed,practacly exploding with joy as I ran to the lair.

Once I got in the lair,I flashed too trannsylvainia.

Not caring if I got lost I ran into the woods.

Every time I heard a howl I ran toward it,until I finally saw him.

It took a minute before I realized that I was going to get him back.

I quickly fed him the potion and after a few minutes he changed back to a werewolf.

Then I blacked out….


	4. dreams of reality

The malex series book one:dream come true:chapter 4:dreams of reality

_Previously …._

_Then I blacked out…._

I woke up in a white room with a horrible beeping sound.

Mason was also in a chair next to me…wait a minute…..mason?

"oh no not another one"I said,thinking I was dreaming he came back…again.

"what"? he asked me.

"im having another dream,oh no now its gonna hurt worse when I wake up"

"you're not dreaming"he said

"that's what you want me to think"I accused.

Then harper,Justin,and max came in.

"alex you're awake"harper said, obviously relieved.

"im really awake"?i asked.

"yes, that's what ive been trying to tell you"mason said.

Then I remembered…

"I remember now,but what happened when I blacked out"?


	5. surprises and strange dreams

The malex series book one:dream come true:chapter 5:surprises and strange dreams

"ok,before I start you need to know that this may confuse you a bit"mason started.

I nodded and he went on with the story…..

"it starts when I first left, and went into the Transylvania woods. I needed to find a way to fix myself,so I went to the one person that could help,my a wizard ,like you guys are,she said there is only one cure in the world and that only a certain wizard can use wizard has special powers unlike any other wizard in ,many,many wizards are after these wizard is you alex".

"what"! I shouted.

"its true"dad said.

"that still doesn't explain how I was knocked out".i said.

"as you know a lot of wizards are after these powers,so one came behind you and hit you with a I attacked him in my wolf form"

"ok,first,thank second,how do you know about this."I asked.

"your dad told me on the way here".he explained.

"but why am I in the hospital"?i asked.

By now the rest of them probably went to the vending machine,mom is probably looking at herself in the mirror,max is probably just being max or practicing his lame impression of Jim carry,Justin is probably talking to doctors on how to get a job as a docter,and harper,being the good friend she is,is probably giving us some time alone.

"you were unconscious for three hours,love"he said.

"oh,well I had some pretty strange dreams".i said.

"what were they about"?he asked.

"well most were about you coming that was normal. the strange on was the wizard competion,I then it went forward in had three kids and history repeated was Jordan who was exactly like Justin,alice who was exactly like me,and matt who was exactly like had Julia who was exactly like Juliet,alice had Jason who was exactly like you,matt was single,and alice had a best friend named heather who was exactly like harper".

"wow"he said.

Then the rest of them walked in.

"what were you two talking about"dad asked.

"nothing"mason and I said in unison.

**Im soooooooooooo sorry!i know I haven't updated in so long but I had major writers forgive who wants to hear a funny story?ok so at school one time me and some of my friends were talking about homework when I said teachers suck while one was walking by another note who else thinks I used probably and exactly way to much in this also im disappointed I only have 4 reviews and they are from the same 2 people so id like to thank joanafilipa-black-potter and also like to thank rainbowmonFTW for doing the alert please review it means a lot to make me smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,firstly id like to say,**_**IM SOOOOOO SORRY!**_**.I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVNESS,BUT PLEASE FORGIVE MAKE IT UP TO YOU I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA EXTRA LONG,AND IM GONNA TRY AND UPDATE EVERY DAY,I WILL NOT ABANDONE THIS GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL ON ANOTHER NOTE HERES A FUN LITTLE DISCLAIMER I MADE WITH THE HELP OF HARPER.**

**Me:hey harper,howya doin.**

**Harper:what do you want?**

**Me:do the disclaimer please.**

**Harper:no**

**Me:do it or ill kill zeke!**

**Harper:MALEXFOREVER7 DOES NOT OWN WOWP!**

**ALEX P.O.V**

**The next few days were as uneventful as was better with mason back into my life,we had our schedules changed so we had every class never left each others side and when we did we were most likely talking to each other on the phone.**

**In a way im leaving brought us closer together than ever,but im also worried,about a lot of things,for one Justin.I know he forgives Mason,but hes so depressed its kinda sad,when mason and Juliet left we were depressed together,but now hes alone in his sad little world.**

**And im also worried about the most powerful wizard in the world thing.I mean really,what the heck am I supposed to do about that,apparently im one of the main targets for wizard murder.**

**On that matter,Masons even more worried,he called his brothers and sisters and the rest of his family to come guard the sub a distance of course.I think its maybe a little too much but if hes happy im happy.**

"**Miss Russo"? said,bringing me out of my thoughts.**

"**What"?I just stared at me with one eyebrow raised and I realized he was was waiting for an answer.I looked over at was holding up nine fingers.**

"**Uhhhhhh,nine"?I said,though it sounded more like a question.**

"**You are correct miss russo"he said.**

**_Thank you,_I telepathically said to got a puzzled look on his face.**

_**What you didn't know I could do that?I can hear your thoughts to.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Oh then I could have just thought nine I guess.**_

_**What class are we in again?**_

_**Ummm,math why?**_

_**Oh math,I knew that.**_

_**Sure you did love,sure you did.**_

**Then the bell very loudly rang.**


End file.
